


Scream Until You Like It

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Blackie is a beast indeed, Boys Kissing, Choking, Condoms, Dominance, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mick bites off more than he can chew, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overprotective, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, and Nikki is a lucky fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Mick finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place in the sense of bandmates and devils. One being his best friend, and the other, well... 'devil' was truly all he could think of those ugly icy eyes.
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Mick Mars, Blackie Lawless/Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Scream Until You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by QueenOfNewOrleans22 to write this dream pairing too! Their work is just godly.

**1985**

_Nikki Sixx._

Mick knew him well, almost like the back of his own hand. He was a wild spirit. A bullet in the wind. A fiery little Hellspawn. Finally a worthy match met for Mick's inner warrior of determination. A man he could create music with, and, on some dark nights, whisper the embarrassing dreams of fame and fortune and love he wished to share. They fell on deaf ears each time because as charming a Nikki was, he still had his issues, but that was alright. Mick trusted Nikki a little more than he'd admit, but Nikki was his _family_ now. A piece of his heart.

_Blackie Lawless._

Well. _He_ was another story. _Fuck that guy._ Mick looked at that giant of a man with not an ounce of trust in his gut. Those pale eyes that spoke deceit and malice and the horror they tried to hide haunted him like a nightmare in the waking day. Their evil was hidden from the views of others, because he was striking with his good looks and godly voice, but to Mick it was so painfully _obvious_. Mick had been hurt by a man like him before, years ago- some people just had a way to _sneak_ what they wanted. Blackie stood tall on his own bones, yet even taller somehow on his leather booted heels, and would make you feel small like an ant with just a single spoken word.

Mick _despised_ him.

He had unfortunatley seen his face around town before, and could smell the trouble he brought along. Tommy's rude manner and Vince's gluttony stood no chance against Blackie and his inhuman, immoral aura.

_Fuck him._

Speak of the devil- _because that's what Blackie was_ \- Blackie sat across the room now. Mick was watching him, hidden behind his sunglasses and the dark lights of the bar. It wasn't something he exactly _wished_ to be doing, but Blackie was with Nikki. Right at his side, plastered against it. Mick felt his fist grow tighter around his glass bottle with each minute ticking by. The way he grabbed Nikki's shoulder, and the way Nikki responded to it like a well behaved dog, made Mick so uneasy he nearly wished to be sick all over the floor so he could have an excuse to run away.

_But Nikki needed him right now._

Yes, Mick hated Blackie because that Lawless fucker of a man was a devil he needed to look out for. And he liked Nikki enough to let the bastard push him around until Mick's bones began to hurt from taking all the blows.

But he hated Blackie and liked Nikki for more than such... _obvious_ reasons.

Those blue devil eyes... _did_ something to Mick. The grey streaks in that wild mane of obsidian hair taunted him to be pulled at. That loud voice boomed deep in his ribcage when he spoke. The near extra foot of height sent chills dripping down Mick's sore back until they pooled in his hot groin. The way Blackie looked at Mick from across the room- like a piece of raw meat he wished to bite a hole in and then fuck till it was bleeding- made Mick quite _angry_. Not because Blackie walked around as if he knew he would eventually get what he wanted, but because Mick didn't hate it as much as he _should_ have.

And all the same, those emerald eyes of his friend bore deep into Mick's heart, down to places he didn't know existed. His crooked smirk teased his sanity. His rare hugs, and laughs, and thank yous all planted tiny little seeds of joy in Mick's old soul. It was a weird kid of joy he never thought he would get back, because he was sure it had run off with his first wife. Nikki gazed at Mick every few seconds from the shadows of Blackie's long hair, with his perfectly white teeth exposed in a grin. He stared at Mick with stalking, hooded eyes- the kind he used on all the women.

And yeah, maybe Blackie teased Mick with his undying sex appeal and Nikki shot him looks saying _'I know you're jealous'_ because Mick was acting a _little_ overprotective, but _still_. Blackie was just.... _fuck_ , Mick never really knew.

Nikki made Mick grin. Blackie made him snarl.

_I love him more than you, you **monster**._

Yes, it was a truth Mick struggled to keep hidden. He would never admit it out loud, however, for that would most likely cause the boiling of the seas.

They were too loud, too cocky, way too egotistical for any such victory. Besides; Mick was _straight!_ So what did he care? He was even still nursing a broken, bandaged heart from the prettiest lady he'd ever been with.

_Damn Emi for leaving him_.

And damn _him_ , for doing such... _sinful_ things on his many nights alone. Things that were slowly earning him a very low chair in the fiery pits of the underworld, right above all the criminals. Things that filled his heart with something mixed between satisfaction, addiction, and shame.

Things like... jacking his own cock off in the shower every other night, to thoughts of Nikki's mouth replacing his fingers. _Yes, **damn you, Mick Mars!**_ Damn him to Hell even, for rubbing his balls and shooting another load in Nikki's apartment bathroom, watching his white cum slide over the toilet seat and wondering what it would look like sliding down Nikki's chest.

And fuck him to the bottomless pit of agony and doom, for letting Blackie sneak into those most private thoughts.

Mick swallowed another sip of his beer, wishing it was a little cooler and not so warm from his tight grasp. Nikki was putting his hand on Blackie's chest and leaning in, asking for a kiss. It hurt Mick when he finally received it, so he tore his jealous eyes away. He tried not to remember last night, just two weeks after Blackie's arrival to the Sunset Strip. Mick had been stroking his wet head, watching closely the tight skin of his hard cock rub around under his palm. He was touching himself slow until he was edged on to what would be a _perfect_ orgasm, but just before his balls seized to empty a beautiful white fountain, somebody _invaded_ Mick's headspace.

Somebody that _should_ have cut his orgasm right off and turned his balls blue.

Not make him moan even louder.

Mick's hand had sped up, he was panting through his nose, ready to burst like a pipe when Blackie started stroking his thoughts.

_How big was that monster's cock? Would he even bother to fuck Mick, or just keep teasing him from across every room? He would probably snap his old sick spine right in half... And how fast did he fuck, if he called himself a beast?_

Mick tried to stifle his moans, but they slipped out with his fading control. 

He imagined sinking his dick deep inside Nikki's ass. He would fuck him nice and easy, as Blackie put it up his own. But Blackie would never be slow- he would ruin Mick, humping him so hard the bed would threaten to break. Mick would wrap his arms around Nikki's tight waist, holding on for dear life as Blackie did all the work in fucking them both. 

He would be crushed between the two of them, _and it would feel so good._

Or maybe, Blackie would fold him up tight until Mick's knees hit his chest and he was _crying_ for relief. He would pick him up, hold him helpless against his broad chest, and lower Mick down until his cock disappeared deep inside. Mick would be trapped in the best of ways, only able to scream loud, scratch Blackie's hips, and come without ever being touched. But it wouldn't end there, when Blackie would fill him up and watch him drip... No, he and Nikki were such _close_ friends now, of _course_ the bassist would quickly replace that monster and take his own turn. 

Mick came with a cry echoing in his silent home, letting his come paint his bed sheets. He was too mortified at the images still in drying his head to even clean up; he left the bed, got himself dressed, and went to the studio to attempt some sort of work.

_What was wrong with him?_

Mick blinked away his sharp memories as he swallowed another bitter taste of beer. Nikki was devouring Blackie's mouth, like an animal, and he was trying not to watch. 

_'Don't look at them; that's what they want. You don't care. It's fine. It's fine. **It's fine!'**_

Mick's eyes darted back to them, only to see Nikki slipping his hand down Blackie's tight pants. His erection was one second away from springing free; his trousers were unzipped and unbuttoned, and Mick nearly panicked at the sight of the bush of hair now exposed. It was black like the hair on his head. It melted into the trail leading up his stomach, that then spread over his chest. Mick wanted to feel it, and shove it away all at the same time

_Fuck, just calm down! He needed to just fucking relax! It was all just stupid feelings he could easily push away._

Mick took a heavy inhale through his nose. He was _fine_. _See?_ Nikki was opening Blackie's jeans a little more and Mick wasn't dead, was he? _No!_

_'I may be half the size of Lawless, but I could please you so much better. I love you **more**. He doesn't give a damn about you. You are my **world.'**_

When he caught the first little glimpse of that warm, sacred skin, however, Mick suddenly couldn't breathe.

_No, he **wasn't** fine!_ He had to leave. His heart was threatening to self destruct if he didn't run away right now, as fast as he could. His thoughts were exposed, his feelings were betraying him- _he couldn't love Nikki like that! Not his friend, his bandmate, a fucking man of all things!_

Mick swam his way through a hot sea of people until the door was in his line of sight.

_And for Blackie also to invade his once peaceful planet of arousal and hormones!? Fuck, Mick was on a dangerous path!_ That was too daring, too much, it would only end in disaster. He'd learned that lesson a long time ago, and it _wouldn't_ happen again. So what if he dreamed and fantasized about riding Blackie's cock, or sucking Nikki off, or even letting the two of them go to town at the same time!? And what about his idea of Nikki trapping him on the tour bus alone one night, and then Blackie showing up right behind him so the two could pin him down to fill his mouth and his ass at the same time? _No!_ _Forget them!_ Nikki and Blackie were a wolf pack made of two alphas and Mick refused to wiggle in between, _as hot and tempting as it could be,_ and become their little fucking-

All thought suddenly ceased in Mick's head, smacked dead by a bolt of pain across his entire face. 

_Ow..._

Mick quickly pulled his sunglasses off, wincing at where the nose pads had been suddenly forced right into his eyes. He wondered if his skin had actually been cut, or if his nose was also bleeding from whatever had hit him. 

"Whoa, calm down there, short fucker. Where you runnin' off to?"

_Fuck._

Mick blinked away the pain as he looked up. A foot taller than himself, Blackie was looming over Mick with a grin on his lips and shadows over his eyes. Mick couldn't decide if he wanted to run away or punch his face right back. Blackie was looking at him with that hooded, evil gaze again; it made Mick feel like a hot steaming plate of dinner. _And he was pretty sure Blackie was always hungry_. Mick bit his throbbing lip, trying to process what to do next.

He then quickly realized that Blackie hadn't punched him, though- in his blind panic, Mick had run right into his fucking chest. 

"Um..." Mick couldn't think. He had never held a conversation with Blackie for more than a minute at a time. Mainly because one wrong move around that fucker and he'd have you wrapped around his finger, or maybe even his dick.

_"You certainly are shy, aren't you?"_ Blackie snickered. He slowly reached a hand up, and Mick flinched. But Blackie simply used the pad of his thumb to caress Mack's bottom lip, slow and soft as he drug it across the smooth flesh. Mick saw, when Blackie pulled it away just as fast as it had gone there, a bright red streak of blood.

"Uh," Mick immediately reached for his mouth, lightly touching his suddenly burning lips and feeling warmth stick to them. 

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sugar. I get that reaction a lot. Blood ain't no enemy of mine," Blackie laughed lowly. He leaned a little closer in. His hair nearly grazed Mick's face. _"What about you, though? Are you an enemy of mine?"_

_"Leave me alone,"_ Mick hissed. His smell was _intoxicating_... Mick felt every nerve within him flare up with want and need. He had to silence them before they became too loud and made their existence known.

Blackie didn't need to hear him, however, because as soon as the words left Mick's mouth Nikki was suddenly behind him. Mick almost jumped like a cat when two warm, strong hands of a certain bass player softly grabbed his sides. Mick forced his head to spin around see Nikki, with a predatory look and sharp toothed smirk much similar to Blackie's, gazing down at him. 

_"What's wrong, Mickey?"_

_No._

_**Yes**. _

_Please!_

_Stop it!_

"I'm going home. Nothing is wrong."

"You sure about that? What happened to your lip?" It was Nikki's turn to wipe the new blood away from Mick's mouth. His hand was slower, and sweeter, and the feeling of his thumb running across Mick's mouth made him fight back the urge to kiss it with every bit of willpower inside him. Mick felt his crotch grow hot and a little bit hard.

His torment must have been obvious, however, because Nikki didn't pull his hand away. No; he was _smarter_ than Blackie. He knew Mick quite well, whereas Blackie was always just a wolf gazing at Mick from across a field, thinking he was a sheep. Nikki looked into Mick's blue eyes, holding them in place as he softly pushed his thumb between Mick's lips. Mick was too stunned to pull away, _not that he exactly wanted to_ , so Nikki gave his own thumb a gentle kiss on the smooth wet skin of Mick's mouth. 

"I'll walk you home then." The words left Nikki's mouth with fake love and a soft grin.

"No, it's fine!" Mick gasped when Nikki pushed Mick to the door, following Blackie through the crowd. The swarm of people parted for them without Blackie having to even bat an eye their way. _"Nikki,"_ Mick moaned as the younger man guided him along. The feeling of Nikki's hands on his waist was only making his erection bigger. 

_"Its fine, Mick; we're just walking you home,"_ Nikki moaned against his ear. The sudden touch and vibration of his voice made Mick gasp. They made it through the front doors, and _somehow_ Blackie knew the direction of Mick's apartment.

Mick gave up then, as he began the walk of shame between two men much younger, hotter, and stronger than himself. 

_Lord, help him_.

*******

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Mick finally spoke as Blackie carried on up the stairs of the apartment building, stopping right at Mick's door.

Blackie just laughed, cold and cynical, as he watched Mick stand before him. His strong arms were crossed, his sharp grin eating away at Mick's dwindling pride.

"Hmm... I'm smart?" He teased with a fake shrug. Mick rolled his eyes.

"Well, _thanks_. I'm home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Nik." Mick directed his sentence only to his bassist, but Nikki was now looking hungrier than even Blackie.

"Open the door, dummy," Nikki smirked at him, and _fuck_ , Mick was a sucker for that look. He glared at the youngest, before digging his keys out of his pocket. He was trying not to drop them as he found the right one with weak hands, knowing his hard cock was obvious in his pants now.

The other two said nothing as Mick unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He gave Nikki only one last conflicted look, before bolting inside. 

Mick tried to shut the door as soon as his feet passed the threshold, but Blackie's hand was a boulder on the wood as he pushed it back open. 

"Hey, I gotta piss. Mind if I use the bathroom?"

_"Yes, actually-"_

"It's the first door on the right, down the hall!" Nikki pointed in the direction as he too stepped inside. He shut the door as he met Mick's furious eyes.

_"Nikki,"_ Mick growled. 

"What?" Nikki played dumb, like he always did, as if he knew it was Mick's worst weakness. ' _You mad, old man? Why don't you punish me, then? I prefer spanking, spasming, and gagging!'_

"Actually..." Blackie whispered to himself as he stalked into Mick's living room. His hard boots echoed on the wood floor. He turned the lamp on, looking around as if he were fixing to buy the place. Like a shark, he circled the room with cold, plotting eyes. He didn't make any expressions that would give away whether or not he liked Mick's choice of furniture, _not that Mick actually cared,_ and finally stopped at Mick's planted palm tree in the corner. He unzipped his tight jeans, and pulled his hard cock out. 

_Fuck. He was huge._ Mick's heart lept for the sky. _What the fuck was happening!_

Blackie groaned long and low as he aimed his dick at the dirt and _pissed_. His thick stream splashed a little as it hit the tree, and the sound it was making in the quiet house made Mick nearly want to pass out. Blackie violated his poor plant in front of the two of them, taking more than a few seconds to finally empty himself. Mick watched the golden puddle flood the under-watered dirt, trickling down the trunk and slowly seeping away. 

Blackie licked his thumb real good, and wiped the head of his cock. Then he licked it again.

He walked over to Mick. The guitarist was staring up at him with every emotion between anger and arousal. It took almost more will power than Mick had to not look down at the exposed member hanging hard for all to see. His cock was thumping in his pants, his balls twitching. 

" _Thanks_." Mick spat.

"You're welcome." Blackie gave him a wink. "I wanna see how big your dick is. Care to show me?"

There was silence for a moment. Mick wondered if he could even fight anymore... He didn't really _want_ to, but...

He should. He was supposed to, right? He looked at Blackie, quickly glanced at Nikki, and then swallowed. 

"I don't know. You gonna jack me off, or just make fun of me?"

Blackie chuckled, looking excited, and moved closer. 

_"I like you,"_ He hissed. He leaned in, right against Mick's nose. He smelled like cologne and beer and sweat, all mixing together to make the _perfect_ combination. "Let me kiss you, Mars, and I'll even _fuck_ you if you want. Which I know you do."

"Whatever," Mick moaned, but before he could even speak again, Blackie was on his lips. Just as Mick guessed, he was strong and demanding. He took control, but it wasn't rude or painful; he sucked Mick's bottom lip, then his top, nibbling gently when he wanted to and even letting Mick kiss him back. It was sloppy, as if Blackie was spitting into his mouth on purpose, but Mick _loved_ it. He drank what he could as Blackie ate him up. He moaned louder, shivering when he felt two hands undo his pants and work them open. He knew it was Nikki who finally pulled him out, judging by the slow, experienced intent and the soft skin of his hand. 

Blackie pulled away, not even gasping for air like Mick, and looked down.

"Bigger than I thought," He grinned. Mick's dripping cock twitched under such an icy devilish gaze.

" _Told_ _you_ he was big. And thick, too _. I go first._ " Nikki spoke as he leaned around to steal a kiss too.

"Fucking fine by me," Blackie suddenly used a finger to lift Mick's cock off his pants, and Mick gasped. He was starting to shiver with the realization that Blackie wanted to fuck him for real _. And Nikki too?_

_"I must be dreaming,"_ Mick moaned to himself.

"Nope. Not this time. Come on," Nikki giggled. He took Mick's hand, guiding him to the older man's bedroom. The guitarist followed easily, listening to Blackie trail behind them. Nikki flipped the lights on, which luckily weren't very bright after Mick had removed all but one bulb when he'd first moved in. "You're gonna fuck me, and Blackie is gonna fuck you. Okay?" Nikki met his eyes.

" _Okay_ ," Mick moaned as the other two took all their clothes off. Blackie was moving with eagerness, Nikki more slow and confident. The tallest jumped on the bed, stroking himself as he waited so oddly patiently. Nikki was finally naked too, looking _glorious_ , and he stared at Mick.

"Want me to undress you?" He smirked.

Mick rolled his eyes, and shed his clothes as fast as his old bones would allow. He took the longest, not that he intended to, but thankfully the other idiots said nothing.

He sat on the bed facing away from them, and took out the lube he kept in the beside drawer along with two condoms.

_"No rubber,"_ Blackie hissed. 

"Fuck off!" Mick snapped at him. But Blackie sat up faster than Mick could even blink, and wrapped his strong arms around the older man's torso holding the guitarist in place. His chest was pressed against Mick's back, rising up with a slow inhale. Mick flinched, winced, and tensed his muscles as he prepared to be thrown on the mattress and scream in pain because of _course_ Blackie didn't know about his fucking back.

_"I'll fuck **you** ,"_ the tall bassist only teased deeply against Mick's ear. His long hair fell in curtains around Mick's head, mixing with his own. Mick opened his eyes, staring down at Blackie's knees on either side of his waist. 

_He was so small in his arms._ His insides quivered at how fast Blackie could render him utterly helpless.

"Put it on, Blackie," Nikki threatened from somewhere behind them. Blackie sighed sarcastically as he took the condom from Mick's weak hand, and freed the older man from his... _gentle_ hold.

_Cloud he possibly know?_ Mick watched him silently, too many emotions to read swimming through his eyes as Blackie forced the rubber around his huge cock. He was almost too big to even fit it, which made Mick feel shame fill his spinning guts.

Mick scooted towards the headboard, and quickly put his own on. His cock was pulsing, aching, _begging_ for relief.

"I've never fucked a guy before," He mumbled.

"Liar!" Nikki laughed as he jumped closer to suddenly kiss Mick's lips. The unexpected action shocked him, and as Mick sat stunned and still like an stone sculpture, the bassist hummed against his mouth. Nikki pulled away, meeting his surprised eyes. He silently waited a moment for Mick to gather himself, and leaned in again. Mick kissed him back that time, and _fuck_ , it was _perfect_. He put a hand in Nikki's hair, holding him close and feeling the tangles and hairspray gather between his fingers. He took Nikki's jaw with the other, stroking the warm skin of his face with his thumb. Nikki kissed so _good_ , it was _beautiful_ \- Mick had been dreaming of this moment for so fucking long! He held back every urge to pin Nikki down and devour the bassist, too scared to frighten him off or look like a fool.

Nikki tasted good. He felt even better. For a man that looked so sharp and hostile, from the tips of his teased hair to the jaw on his head, he was _softer_ than anything.

" _Alright, break it up you two,"_ Blackie mumbled behind Nikki, with maybe a hint of jealousy in his voice. He took Mick's feet in his hands to slowly stroke them. Nikki was first to pull away, and the whine that escaped Mick's mouth put a blush on his cheeks. Nikki smirked his wet lips at him, and took the lube from where Mick had dropped it.

"What makes you think I'm a liar? And what the fuck made you two so sure I wanted this?" Mick swallowed. He watched Nikki coat his fingers while laying down on his side. _Oh fuck, yes!_ Mick's filthy mind was reeling with joy at the sight of Nikki slowly working a finger inside himself. He winced with pain that brought him fiery pleasure, while a stuttered response squeaked from his lips.

_"I see the way you stare at me. And at him-"_ Nikki happily gasped as he forced in a second one. He rolled slightly more into his back, his head falling limp as the pain began to fade. His gasps and moans were making Mick breathe a little harder to keep himself still. "You wouldn't be so jealous of Blackie if you didn't want something from me. And it's clear you're attracted to him, too. _Who the fuck isn't?"_ Nikki stared deep into his eyes. The mischief inside those emeralds, and the all knowing truth they held, made Mick feel his stomach flip and his balls tighten. 

He wanted to fuck Nikki, _so bad_. And if that meant having Blackie up his rear end too, just like his fantasy? Then that was fine by Mick! Mick grinned at him, and started to stroke himself nice and slow. 

_"Come here,"_ Blackie quietly growled. Mick met the man's eyes, blue on blue, and allowed himself to be positioned. Just like all the women, and Nikki too, Mick gave in to the sexual power and control Blackie Lawless radiated. Blackie laid him flat on his stomach, and Mick winced at the pain in his back but played it off as excitement. He could see Nikki staring at him intently from the corner of his eye, so Mick hid his face with his long hair.

Blackie slipped a wet finger between his cheeks, and stroked his way in. Mick moaned, trying to buckle back against his hand to get more, but failed when a sharp bolt of pain went through his spine. He choked on his noises, gripping the sheets. _Fuck, he couldn't give his pain away._ He was the weakest one there, but damn if he'd let it be known.

Mick rolled over a little, seeing if his side would bare any relief. He was wrong, and it did nothing for him. Blackie rubbed his ribs, and Mick focused on his large hand as it stroked his pale skin. Fuck, even his _hands_ were bigger than Mick's. It made Mick want to melt, if only he fucking could.

Blackie pushed in another one, and Mick squirmed with pleasure. He teased Mick's prostate, making the oldest jump slightly. But his back was beginning to protest even more from the position, and Mick was left gnawing his lip raw to avoid crying out in discomfort. He was painting hard, moving around to try and find just one little spot to take the pressure off his back. But he just wasn't built to lay on his front anymore, and the arching of his spine was starting to overtake everything else.

" _Fuck,"_ He groaned. A frown finally took over his face, and Nikki sat up. _No, p_ _lease don't, Nikki!_

" _Wait_ ," Nikki mumbled quietly near Blackie's face. The hand inside him left Mick, and the guitarist felt another one guide his hips to roll over.

As soon as he was on his back, staring up at two watchful pairs of eyes, he felt himself blush.

_"I'm fine,"_ Mick glared at them.

Nikki then blessed him with a slow, caressing lick over his balls. Mick shivered, hissed, and bent his legs from the pleasure exploding inside him. Nikki sat up again, and smiled down at him.

_"Relax, Mick,"_ He whispered. He waited a moment, then went back to stretching himself open. Mick stared at him a moment as the bassist moaned to himself, finally sitting on all four fingers. Blackie went back to work too, grinning something evil as he worked Mick lose enough to fit his cock.

Mick was grateful that if Blackie was aware of his damned situation, he said nothing of it. He was a devilish man that would dig away at any weaknesses he saw in someone, making them feel even smaller than they already were standing next to him. _And Mick was most certainly full of those._ But... Blackie simply stroked his insides, slow and simple, coaxing him into pleasurable obedience. The pain in Mick's back faded away with each nice stroke of his fingers, and soon the guitarist was laying limp with a lax expression of arousal on his face.

_"I think your kid is ready for you,"_ Blackie suddenly bent down to whisper against Mick's ear. Mick blinked away the hazy submission that had taken over him, as he felt Blackie slowly kiss his ear. He licked over Mick's jaw, then kissed him on the lips. He groaned against Mick's mouth, eating him slow. Mick kissed him back, and it was much different than kissing Nikki. His lips were more rough, eager, and didn't have to ask for the dominance they earned. Blackie pulled away before Mick could taste too much, however, and the guitarist sighed.

_"Kid? He ain't no kid,"_ Mick sat up stiffly. He stared at Blackie, then Nikki.

Nikki smirked at him, and postioned himself like a dog in heat in the middle of the bed. The sight of his dripping hole, waiting for _Mick_ to fill it up, made the older man quiver with domination.

_"Fuck me, Mick."_ Nikki asked of him _ever_ so sweetly. His green eyes stared at the icy blue ones of his bandmate. _"Do it. Please."_

_"I kind of like you begging me,"_ Mick whispered. He moved to press his cock against Nikki's hole. He stroked down Nikki's toned chest, feeling his nipples, his pecs, then his ribs. He groped the younger man's thick hips to hold them still when Nikki began to squirm. 

" _Please_ ," Nikki growled. He started rubbing his back end against Micks member. _"I'm ready!"_

Mick's mouth started to drool at the feeling and sight of his own cock gliding up and down between Nikki's cheeks. The wetness of the lube glistened on his condom, inviting him inside. Mick grasped Nikki's thick thigh with one hand, then his shoulder with the other. The tensing muscles beneathe his tan skin fired Mick up even more. Nikki may be stronger and taller and more powerful than Mick, but he was still _younger_. Mick was going to take care of him. _He would fill him up, fuck him fast, then-_

His thoughts were cut short as Blackie suddenly pressed himself against Mick's back. He gripped Mick's thick waist and leaned in to snarl against his ear again.

" _You better push yourself in there before I fuck the both of you, old man."_ He sucked in a deep breath, gathering Mick's scent. Mick shivered against him with the reminder that he was still the smallest one there; a mere omega plastered against Blackie's front.

Mick took a deep breath in. _Calm down... Just relax..._ Fuck, he'd only ever had his dreams to prepare him for this moment, and the past men he'd slept with.

But he wanted this. _So fucking bad._ He stared at Nikki's stretched hole awaiting its fill. Mick took the base of his cock, and finally pushed his head inside. The lube rolled down Nikki's skin and the white rubber sinking lower within, and Mick shuddered as he sunk to the hilt on the first go. 

"Finally!" Blackie cried behind them. Mick tried to tell him to shut the _fuck_ up, but it came out a gargled moan of intoxicating pleasure as he began thrusting into his bassist. "Nikki is so _slow_ with you, what the fuck! He's a damn _animal_ in bed with me! Why the sudden patience and manners, Nik?" Blackie spoke as he pushed Mick down until his chest was flush against Nikki's back. The younger man took a moment to reply as Mick picked up a little more speed. The guitarist wrapped his arms tight around Nikki's torso, humping him deep.

_"M-Mick, he's-"_ Nikki tried to answer his master, but Mick's pleasuring weight was just too heavy to speak under. He gasped and clenched and withered beneath the old man as Mick fucked him. " _So good, yes-"_ He whimpered, panting through Mick's long wave of hair that had fallen over his face.

The pride Mick suddenly felt _burned_ within him at the fact that Nikki couldn't answer Blackie, because _he_ was too distracting. _'You're_ _not the only one that can tame him, Lawless.'_

"Whatever," Blackie chuckled. The tallest pushed his fingers inside Mick again, following their movements and even guiding Mick slightly faster. Mick sped up a little more, and just as he began to wonder what was taking Blackie so damn long too, he felt two powerful hands take a firm hold of his hips. Blackie stilled Mick's thrusts without even a bit of effort. _So strong, so powerful..._ Nikki cried loud in protest while Mick prepared to feel like the weakest man on Earth-

"Fuck!" He cried out as Blackie began his dirty work. The taller man stood on one knee, wrapping his other leg around Mick's and lodging it between him and the youngest. His forced his cock halfway inside on the second thrust he gave, and Mick cried again. Then back out, and back in again- a little deeper. Again. _Almost there!_ Finally, on the fifth round of slow thrusts, Mick swallowed him up.

" _Damn_ , you're tight!" Blackie snarled above them. He pushed down on Mick's shoulders, crushing the two men beneath him. He humped Mick hard, but _slow_. Mick's ass was caught around his size, stuck in place until Blackie was, as he had quite simply put it earlier- fucking them both.

_"Yes!"_ Nikki arched his back for even more as he remained plastered to the bed beneath two grown men. Mick felt blind with the arousal exploding within him; his cock sunck deep into burning heat that engulfed his entire soul, and his prostate was being teased every second. He wondered if he would come right there, after one more goddamn thrust.

Blackie sped up, until the wet slaps of both his cock and Mick's were outweighing their moans. Then again he went faster, and then even more. He was leaned over them, gripping Mick's hair with a huge fist and the sheets with another to hold himself high and mighty on top. Blackie grunted with each powerful thrust he sent _pulsing_ to Mick's core.

Mick tried to fight back and move with him, to show Nikki _he_ was the one inside his sweet hole, not Blackie, but it was nearly impossible. Blackie growled above him, fucking like the beast he called himself.

An eternity passed, until he sat up like a bolt of lightning. He brought Mick with him; the hand in the older man's hair never left, and the other he used to grip Mick's arm and yank him on his knees. He fucked Mick faster then, guiding the guitarist to screw Nikki at his manic pace. Nikki buckled his back and tossed his head to cry loud. He yanked on the sheets as Mick held his waist with a death grip sure to leave a bruise on both sides.

_"Fuck, you're good though! I'll be back for more from you, little man,"_ Blackie chuckled with evil in his voice right against Mick's neck. He held Mick helpless, allowing the oldest to just barely put his own work into bringing Nikki close to climax.

As it turned out, however, Nikki was closer than he thought. As soon as the bassist shot a hand down to jack his cock as fast as he could, Mick felt him orgasm. His insides spasmed with boiling pleasure around Mick's cock, shooting his white load all over the bed. Mick stared down at what he could see of Nikki's mess spewing out in thick ropes; seeing the boy's cum for the first time ever lit a _fire_ in his poor old heart, and Mick wondered how much more it could fucking take.

It was more than enough to make him come too. Mick filled the stretched rubber with his seed and made it known with a loud cry of joy.

Blackie was _ruthless_ then as he nailed them both even after their balls had drained. _And faster he went._ Mick's cum was suddenly slipping back out with every forced thrust, falling down Nikki's balls in a _gorgeous_ white stream. Mick quickly realized his condom had broken.

_"You will let me fuck you again, won't you?"_ Blackie whispered into Mick's ear.

_"Yes,"_ Mick's eyes closed when the pounding pleasure against his prostate was too much to bear any longer. His legs tightened up, his innards squeezing from so much bliss. That made Blackie quite _happy_ , as finally a stutter of slipping control fell from his lips.

_"Mmmph, good-_ I'm gonna screw you whenever the fuck I _want_ , old man. _Where_ ever I want. _How_ ever I want. You _and_ Nikki; I'll make you come so hard you'll forget everyone else you've ever slept with. _Mine_ , the both of you. _Now- come for Daddy again, won't you honey?"_

Mick felt himself explode with a brain rattling orgasm yet again. He quivered, shook, cried louder than ever as his balls seized once more to shoot nothing inside Nikki's hole. He _begged_ for Blackie to stop- _it hurt too fucking much to keep pleasing him!_

"Please!" Mick cried out. His legs were shaking too bad to keep himself up, so Blackie held him in a tight grasp against his chest.

_"Please what?"_

_"Come inside me, you freak!_ _You've already won, so **please** , I can't take any more!"_ Mick felt as if his heart would explode right out his chest if Blackie kept edging him on to climax after climax. His prostate was being hit more than it ever had before as Blackie somehow fucked him even harder.

"I do what I _want_ , old man!" Blackie grabbed Mick's throat, cutting off anymore protest. Mick shot his hands up to grasp his wrist and those strong fingers nearly cutting away his air, but couldn't of found the strength to pull them away even if he _wasn't_ being railed like a bitch. He _liked_ it. He fucking _loved_ it! He couldn't get enough, he was sure he would die right there from feeling too fucking good! Blackie bent his back in ways Mick never thought it would bend again, and he felt not an _ounce_ of pain! His prostate was _screaming_ to be freed from such manic sex and the huge cock rubbing it raw.

_"C-ome!"_ Mick squeaked again around Blackie's hand. The sweat dripping down his forehead nearly got in his eyes. His hair was plastered to his face, blocking most of his view of Nikki's ass still eating him up.

_"What was that?"_ Blackie tightened his chokehold.

_"C-Come, in- me-_ " Mick was drooling like a dog, unable to breathe like he so _desperately_ needed too. Darkness began to fill his vision, his bones rattling against Blackie's ruthless slaughter of his most private innards. The man's cock hammered him down to absolutely nothing; Mick prepared to pass out when the end seemed near, when _finally_ , Blackie spasmed inside him.

Mick's throat was freed when Blackie grabbed his arms and held Mick still as he rammed him like a _wild_ fucking beast. Blackie practically sang out a moan louder than either one of them, filling Mick up with hot warmth that melted the guitarist from the inside out. _His fucking rubber had snapped too._ The feeling of the lava spewing inside his soft tissue made Mick's vision swim with stars. Mick cried with him, trying to catch his breath as Blackie ruined him once and for all.

Finally, the eternity passed. Blackie slowed to a stop. He heaved mighty wet breaths above Mick. Drool spilled onto the older man's sweaty back. Mick sucked in air to clear the stars in his vision too, staring at the back of Nikki's head as the youngest grinned widely from the free ride he'd managed to stay on. Mick's softening cock was still hidden inside him, and Nikki made no move to pull it out. 

_"Fuck, B..."_ Nikki sighed heavily. "You don't even go that hard on _me_. I'm _jealous_." 

_"Shit it, Sixx."_ Blackie hissed at him. He composed himself enough to slowly push Mick off his wet cock. It hurt pulling out, and brought with it a thick rope of cream. Mick shivered when he was empty once more, feeling bare, stretched open like a whore, ruined inside and out and stuffed to the max. He quickly pulled himself out of Nikki just in case he lost consciousness after all and fell dead on the bed.

But Nikki rolled over suddenly, and grabbed on tight.

His toned arms wrapped around Mick's heaving chest, dragging the older man with him to lay up on the pillows. He stroked Mick's wet hair, pulling it away from his face, and Mick could somehow tell he was giving a warning glare to Blackie.

" _Relax_ , Nik." Blackie cooed rather bitterly. _"Won't hurt him again."_ It was a quiet whisper Mick just barely heard. He assumed he wasn't actually even supposed to, because Blackie _never_ whispered so low.

"'M... not hurt..." He wheezed defensively against Nikki's chest.

_"Shh,"_ Nikki breathed. He carefully pet Mick's back, all the way down to his sore, _sore_ ass. Blackie laughed menacingly behind them.

"I'm _fine,"_ Mick growled again. He wished to sit up and bolt to the shower, so he could clean away all the sin he'd bathed in, but he was too exhausted for even the idea to play in his head. 

_"You're bleeding,"_ Nikki finally mumbled soft and gently, only for Mick to hear. His lips found Mick's forehead, kissing him softer than the smooth lick of a breeze in the air.

_Fuck_.

"Oh..." Mick swallowed. _"Yeah... Been a while,"_ He explained. He felt nothing but burning pleasure, his rapid heartbeat, and dull pain all throbbing within him.

_"Won't be a problem,"_ Nikki consoled him. _"Just relax."_

Silence met the room, as Nikki continued to stroke Mick's damp skin. Mick wanted to roll onto his back, knowing the pain in his spine would arrive again sooner or later from being draped over Nikki's body, but warned himself against it. _Just relax like he said. You're fine. It will be okay._

_Damn_ him for being such a slut for men bigger than him. Younger than him. Older than him. Stronger, more gorgeous, more perfect than himself. _He stood no chance._ Mick was wounded long before Blackie and Nikki had ever even shot their arrows. He knew he would find himself between them again one day; not too long at all.

But now, he would _sleep_. Sleep in the mess he'd made for himself. Sleep against Nikki's breathing chest, while Blackie slipped away from the bed and made himself a hot shower down the hall. His perfect bassist pulled the useless condom off his wet cock, then threw it to the floor.

Mick felt his rattled mind finally fade away from the evil world he'd found himself a part of. Nikki was holding him safe, and _close_ , and that was all that mattered.


End file.
